Galactic Conquest Never Changes
by The Benevolent Scriber
Summary: During an emergency hyperspace jump Darth Revan's ship ends up crashing to earth circa 1996. With Revan barely alive it's up to Bastila to navigate this foreign world.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars or Stargate.

Stargate/Swtor Cross-over

 **Authors Note:** Yep I guess everyone must be pretty sick of my flightly imagination. I seem to be stuck fliting from one idea to another. Oh well it's the only way I can keep my muse fresh. Don't worry I _hope_ to finish the others…someday.

With this story I'll be throwing out a couple of "canon" pieces that conflict with the original game. So most of this will be my own reinterpretation of events in the run up to Swtor. Bastila's character is AU mostly because a lot of what she said and did didn't make much sense to me in the game. For example Battle meditation that can reach across the gulf of space and is impossible to block? Well why the heck was she with the strike team then? Couldn't she just use it from a republic cruiser?

 **Summary:** During an emergency hyperspace jump Darth Revan's ship ends up crashing to earth circa 1996. With Revan barely alive it's up to Bastila to navigate this foreign world.

* * *

 ** _Galactic Conquest Never Changes_**

 **Chapter One: The Fall of the Conquest**

Never would she have imagined she would be boarding Darth Revan's flagship, the Conquest. That the Jedi High Council had acceded to one of her requests stunned her more than she cared to admit. True she had presented compelling _evidence_ to force their compliance but she hadn't truly thought they would take the risk.

During the council session on Dantooine she had stated boldly that her battle meditation had been unable to pierce the _veil_ surrounding Revan's flagship. Leading on she had suggested that it would require her direct presence to aid the strike team.

It was a lie of course. As formidable as Revan's presence aboard the Conquest was it wasn't impenetrable. There were only two people she had failed to influence when using her gifts. Revan and Malak. Both minds were guarded by formidable barriers that prevented her influence taking hold. Of course the Jedi Masters had no way to verify her statements as they lacked her particular gifts.

That it was Master Zhar that advocated for her inclusion was no surprise to her. The man was kind to a fault and a true jedi if a bit naive. Still she felt no guilt in lying to them, they themselves lied often enough to her fellow Padawans, they had omitted enough truths that she felt it was fair play.

Battle meditation, the so called skill that had made her a number one asset for the republic military, was a misnomer. The Jedi and Sith considered it a skill that could be learned. While it was true that on some limited level one could learn it given enough time and effort. However the effects that a trainee could produce paled before a true adept. And above them all stood Bastila. After reading the description of the previous incarnations of the skill she was unimpressed.

Affecting the stamina and morale of troops was easy, holding an entire army within her power was also a simple matter. Affecting the mental states of an entire planet was also within her grasp. No the true limits spanned an entire star system. For Bastila it was a small extension of effort to effect the perceptions of senior officers causing mass panic at will or to inspire reckless courage in fearful soldiers.

Telepathy had always come easily to her, it came as no surprise considering it was the basis for her ability. It was an art that was difficult to learn even for Master Jedi. It also meant that her powers over telepathy were second to none within the order even as a Padawan.

Over the years Bastila had used her gift to listen to the minds around her and what she found was frightening. Most Jedi were repressed and emotionally stunted in nature, the Masters most of all were limited. Their connections to the force felt so placid that she was amazed they had emotions at all.

The Jedi Order was an unnatural pathway to a level of stagnation that honestly frightened her. Normal human feelings were slowly suppressed until only vestiges remained, completely suppressed by the same force meditation that was taught to 'calm oneself'. In truth the force merely numbed and cloaked what was beneath creating dangerously imbalanced individuals. Every Jedi was a ticking time bomb just waiting for the right stimuli.

And Revan had shown remarkable ability in being that stimuli. By mentally abusing the Jedi he captured he could break that conditioning 'turning' them to the dark side. What he was actually doing was drawing out their repressed emotions and using them against his victim. The Jedi Masters of course were completely incapable of addressing the problem, after all they couldn't 'fix' the founding principle of the order itself.

She herself had no grand plan to enact and no desire to change the order. They were stuck in their ways and even if she rose to the rank of Master she would be one voice among many thousands. Either the order was doomed at the hands of the Sith or it would survive the war. In what fashion it would survive remained to be seen.

Her own efforts to stop the Sith had nothing to do with the Jedi. No she wanted to save Talravin, her homeworld. When she was thirteen she had secretly visited her home, it had been an eye opening experience indeed. Up until then the only minds she had felt were those on Dantooine, the Jedi and the few farmers that dotted its surface. The minds of the people on Talvarin were very different, so colourful and so full of life, many hated, loved and laughed. Sadly she hadn't been able to find her birth family but she hoped she would see her father again.

As for wanting to join the strike team Bastila had one objective. She held no illusion of attempting to defeat Darth Revan. The level of experience and power the man held was palpable through the force across entire star systems. By comparison her own capability in the Jedi arts, if you left out her gift, was little better than that of a talented Padawan.

The strike team would fail that much was obvious; even against several Jedi masters she doubted it would be possible to kill never mind capture that man. Officially this was the council's first attempt, unofficially this was the third. From their minds she had gleaned the truth. Assassins had been sent, Jedi Shadows and force blind mercenaries, both attempts had failed utterly. This time they were sending a cadre of five Jedi masters, one Padawan and a team of crack commandos.

As for the war effort the writing was on the wall even for someone like her who lacked any in depth economic or strategic training. The Galactic Republic was losing. Badly. Even with her powers shoring up the battle lines the sheer economic power of the Sith empire was beginning to show. Replacing cruisers within hours and entire fleets in days was impossible for the Republic yet the Sith managed this feat easily. This all meant that the oncoming regime would be led by Darth Revan.

That lead to her true objective, the strike team was the perfect opportunity to _barter_ for Talravin. It was a selfish desire. She wanted her home world untouched and under her rule. Truthfully family and one's homeland had become all that mattered to her. Grand concepts like the Republic and the Jedi Order were quaint but they were organisations full of strangers. She felt no more at home on Dantooine than she did aboard the republic cruisers she had served on.

Talravin would be hers because Darth Revan would give it to her. She knew her value as a strategic asset. She could make Darth Revan's conquest of the republic a minor difficulty. With Battle meditation the Sith fleet could be at Coruscant within the next two months forcing the Republic to terms finally ending the war. Darth Revan she knew by reputation was a strategic genius, he would see the value of her offer.

The bridge of the Conquest was quiet when they finally arrived. Only distant cracks of blaster fire deeper in the ship sounded behind them. What replaced it when the blast doors closed was the quiet clicking of functions coming from the surrounding computer panels and machinery. The bridge was long with a wide walkway leading to enormous reinforce windows showing deep space. If one squinted you could see the distant flash of red turbo lasers blasting apart republic ships.

It had been a tough battle reaching the bridge. Many of the commandos were still spread out all over the ship trying to pin down the Sith reinforcements so that the Jedi had time to deal with Revan. Bastila felt badly for them, all that valour going to waste.

Taking the lead were three Jedi Masters. Master Hanno was the one leading the strike team, he was a tall nautolan with grey green skin wearing a short cut combat robe. He was a formidable fighter from what Bastila had seen of him cutting apart the Sith acolytes with his double bladed lightsaber. Alongside him were two of his old Padawans. Master Shen and Oryn both cut strong figures as a twilek and human respectively, yet unlike their master they wielded single bladed lightsabers.

Bringing up the back behind Bastila was Master Scuskka, she was a Zeltron, and likely the only person here she felt guilty for other than the commandos. Unlike the other Masters her emotions ran strongly channelled into her movements and dual lightsaber attacks.

Sadly they had lost one master already. Master Pol'wan had fallen during the battle already leading the commandos.

Unlike her companions she was wearing a form fitting body suit over which she wore some basic leather armour. It was…well rather unorthodox for a Jedi to wear such provocative clothing as it left little to the imagination concerning her assets. But Bastila had found it to be an advantage especially when dealing with men. Not to mention it had an energy absorbing layer woven into the inner fabrics, so it was useful and eye catching.

Bastila would try her best to influence the battle with her skills. Unfortunately a boost in confidence or teamwork wasn't going to help Masters that were already coordinating their movements with telepathy, and of course influencing Darth Revan was next to impossible, so Bastila would be of little help in this battle. Sadly Battle Meditation was a tool for guiding armies not individuals of great power; something the Masters of the order badly misunderstood.

One thing that struck Bastila was how empty the bridge was. Only one figure awaited them. Darth Revan stood with his back to them. His masked face reflecting on the glass as he stared out at the fleet. Did he know we were coming?

The tension was palpable and Revan had yet to acknowledge them or even move.

The dark figure finally turned, his mandalorian mask clear for all to see. His robed armour starkly reminded Bastila of a cross between a mandalorian armour and the dark robes most Sith were partial to. Woven designs across the chest plate led to split robes with cowled mantle enshrouding the full ensemble. Menacing indeed.

"Finally arrived have you? I expected that more would come. But a full frontal assault? The Jedi Council are desperate indeed…" His processed voice echoed across the cavernous bridge. That voice that had raised billions to action and had crushed empires. Bastila had heard it in videos before but hearing it in person was something very different.

The strike team began walking forward, being careful to keep themselves spread out. Bastila fell back to the main doors and began kneeling. She would _attempt_ to use her powers, but truthfully the effect would be negligible.

Master Hanno took the lead his emerald double bladed lightsabre igniting with a hissing spit. "You know why we are here Revan. You can't win, not against us all. Surrender." The only response he received was the slight tilt of the T-shaped mask. Through the force Bastila could only sense faint amusement coming from the miasmic darkness that was Revan.

"True Jedi never change that much is clear…" The statement was accompanied by a small sigh. Slowly his armoured right hand grasped the long grey lightsabre hilt by his side. "Very well. Force me to surrender Jedi…if you can!"

Bastila could only watched with wide eyes at the speed at which the Dark Lord launched himself at her fellow strike team members. His grey hilted lightsaber ignited into an absurdly long single bladed red lightsaber. With long broad strokes he began the battle. The masters were caught unawares by this fearsome opening even when they were prepared.

Only just managing to parry his initial attacks the Masters found they were forced to spread out. Bastila watched as Master Hanno faced the brunt of Revan's assault, taking blow after blow on the defensive. Darth Revan's style of lightsaber combat was…unorthodox to her eyes. Broad strokes followed by lightning fast lunges which always reverted to a focused right angled guard. It looked similar to Makashi to some degree but reminded her more of Niman but on a more focused level.

Predictably the three other Masters were not idle. Both Master Shen and Oryn retreated to the far sides of the bridge before laying down telekinetic force attacks directed at the Sith Lord's back. Bastila watched with horror as the powerful disturbance force attacks _bounced_ off his armour. That armour was by no means normal. It had to be woven with some kind of force resistant material.

The battle between Revan and Master Hanno was reaching a fervor pitch. Weaving red matching spiraling emerald met in a clash of sparking sabers. Master Scuskka took this opportunity to attack the Sith Lords' blind spot. Bastila could only vaguely see her outline as she ghosted around behind Revan. Lunging forward her force cloak dropped as she tried to plant both of her single bladed lightsabers into Revan's back.

In a blur of force enhanced movement Revan caught both of attacks and swept them away without even glancing backwards. Pivoting into a spinning airborne axe kick Revan struck Scuskka across the ear and neck. Bastila could only wince at the sound of flesh meeting armoured heel. One thing was certain Revan was not a lightsaber purist. He was more than ready to engage in hand to hand combat.

Turning in mid-air Revan locked sabers with Master Hanno before using the block to turn over head above the Master. Landing on Hanno's flank he proceeded to attack with a series of blurred lunges. The Jedi Master tried to block but caught the blade edge of the long saber on his right arm. Dodging away the Master gritted his teeth. Bastila could feel the festering anger, frustration all suppressed within the man eating at him. The man was fighting himself and Revan at the same time, it was no surprise that he was slowly losing.

Darth Revan advanced slowly his saber cutting the deck plates as he dragged it along. Bastila watched as the Sith glared across at Master Shen before gesturing with a clawed hand. The twilek's eyes widened as he struggled to fight off the force attack. Bastila watched in shock as not only did the master fly towards Revan's open hand but the deck plates and bulkheads were ripped fully from the floor and wall.

Lunging forward with his long saber Revan pierced the master through the chest. As Master Shen grunted in pain Bastila watched as the Twilek swung desperately at Revan's unprotected flank. Another force push launched the master and a shower of metal back into the ruined corner of the bridge.

Bastila closed her eyes. She knew this would happened but not so quickly. Revan had already killed one of their number with such ease it stunned her. She knew he was powerful, but to overwhelm a Master's own local control of the force so easily spoke volumes of his command over the force.

Revan swung his blade back into a shuddering lock with a furious Hanno. To Bastila the focused glare that had come over the nautolan's face spoke nothing of the rage coiling beneath his calm visage. The blows came fast and furious from the saber staff wielder after that.

In amongst the flowing coils and spirals of green death was Revan. Flowing equally fast even with the heavy armour he wore. Dodging or meeting the attacks with small parries the Sith Lord flowed around the attacks with what felt like contempt. Bastila could feel the rage within Hanno rising with each failed attack.

The focused force attacks had begun again at an even greater pace. Bastila watched as Master Oryn desperately launched attack after attack, using both hands, at the sith to little effect. Abandoning the tactic Oryn moved to join the fight with his ex-master.

Bastila moved forward away from the high-speed battle. Jumping down into the command pit she found Master Scuskka. The Zeltron Jedi Shadow was unconscious. Bastila winced at the darkening bruise that was taking over the woman's face. Laying hands on the woman she tried to use what healing she knew to find the damage. A moment passed and Bastila closed her eyes again. A broken neck yet she was still alive. She was done for then unless Revan was feeling merciful. Yet somehow Bastila felt that inflicting sith mercy on someone only to later torture them into a slave would be no mercy.

Bastila couldn't move the Zeltron regardless.

Eyes widening she looked up. Silence. The battle was over already?

Above her the mandalorian visage of Darth Revan was glaring down upon her. His lightsaber held ignited in his grasp. The full power of his force presence was bearing down on her for the first time. It was so strong she felt her heart miss beats as the blood in her veins froze.

"Padawan Bastila Shan…that the Jedi Council would waste such a valuable asset on this pathetic attempt is mystifying." The mask tilted slightly before growing darker to her eyes, "I sense something more to this than is obvious…tell me, why are you here…"

Raising her hands slowly away from her own weapon she climbed up out the command pit. Standing across from Revan she watched as he spun his long saber before sheathing the energy blade. He turned his back to her and walked back to the large panoramic window. As he ambled along his cloak revealed the body of Master Hanno and his old apprentice Oryn. Both had been viciously dismembered by a lightsaber.

Swallowing the fear in her throat Bastila stood forward.

"I…I persuaded the council to allow me to join the team. I said it was necessary for me to come aboard to pierce the veil you produce aboard the Conquest." Her voice was tight and shaky. She was barely getting her heart to stop pumping adrenalin into her blood stream.

"A lie I expect…you want something from me don't you? Who would have believed that the poster girl for the republic war effort would have her own agenda…" The cloaked man paced back and forward staring out into space before turning back to her. That mask. It was steeped in the dark side of the force, the number of people who had died looking at that mask was palpable.

"Yes…I knew that this attempt would fail. I also knew from the Master's minds that they had already tried to have you killed. They assumed my battle meditation would work on you." Bastila felt a spike of guilt. She had led these Jedi to their deaths.

"How manipulative of you. As a Sith I can't fault your planning. An entire republic battle fleet led to its demise alongside five Jedi Masters all so you could meet me…very good Bastila." Bastila could barely control her own stomach as she thought about the lives it had cost. The republic fleet fighting a losing battle much like the commandos they had led here and the only true purpose they had was for her to make this bargain.

"I realized…but my request is more important. Those soldiers would have died in another conflict if not today." It was a selfish thought, but a true one. This war was pointless. Everyone knew the Sith would eventually overwhelm the republic. Why continue to spend lives attempting to prevent the inescapable. Those soldiers should be allowed to return home to their families. "This war needs to end. So I propose a trade. My aid against the republic for my home world, Talvarin, to be given over to myself for rule under the new order."

The processed laugh that reached her ears was stomach churning. Did the man have to rub in her amoral actions?

"Accepted. You can have your world. I have no desire to rule every world. That would be quite tiresome." The man walked forward before placing his hands on his hips. It painted and absolutely absurd image of the fearsome dark lord. "Now Bastila I have a counter proposal of my own. It is clear to me that while your mind is quite able your skills in the arts of combat and the force are underdeveloped. You need a new teacher now that you have broken ranks. And my own _apprentice_ has become troublesome of late. His burning of Telos is a prime example."

Darth Revan was offering to make her his apprentice amongst the dead bodies of the once alive Jedi strike team. Bastila couldn't help but wonder how things had gotten to this point.

"Of course the position comes with many perks. First and foremost you get myself as a teacher. Then of course there is the matter of your personal flagship. You can even pick the one that you like. Let's see, you would also gain access to cadre of servants ready to meet your every desire…" Bastila could only stare incredulously at the so called Dark Lord standing in front of her. Did he just go from frightening killing machine to speeder salesman inside of three seconds?

Of course the universe chose that exact second to reassert itself. There was no warning from the force and all Bastila managed to see was the bright flash of red light before the whole bridge exploded. The compartment decompressed in a flash leaving her and Revan to fall towards the bulkheads in surreal silence. Only with help from the force did she managed to grab hold of a nearby metal pillar.

Struggling to breath she watched as the limp figure of Revan bounced past her. Reaching out with the force and her hand she seized the man by his cloak. The black thread material was rough under her fingers and made it easy to clutch.

She winced at the mental and physical strain, she couldn't keep this up for long. She watched with relief as the metallic armour plates finally slid across the bridge window resealing the room.

Gasping for breath Bastila staggered to her feet. There, nearby a bulkhead, was Revan. For the first time she could see what had happened to him.

The back of his armour was shredded and beneath she could see blood leaking out from between the lacerations. From his lower back up to the back of his head there was damage. He had been standing in front of her giving his sales pitch and had unknowingly saved her from a gruesome death.

Feeling shudders coming from the vessel she realized that either the Republic was attacking which wasn't in the strategy or Revan's own fleet was firing on them. That would explain the red turbo laser fire.

The man was nearly dead as she felt him through the force. His enormous force presence had diminished greatly. All of it was now focused on keeping him alive for just a moment longer. It would be so easy to kill the man now. A thought struck her like lightning. If Revan died Malak would become the new Dark Lord of the Sith. A man once noted for his ferocity against the mandalorians would be unleashed against the republic with no one to temper him.

Revan needed to live. He was probably the only one that could face Malak and defeat him. No one in the order had the strength. An even if they could they wouldn't be able to stop the empire economically. Not only did he need to live but we needed his information about how the sith were building their fleets so fast. Was that why the Council told them to _capture_ Revan?

Sinking deeply into the force she braced herself as she sunk down into the tainted force presence that was Revan. It was intoxicating. The power he had at his disposal was unbelievable yet he used it so sparingly during the battle.

His life was now but a flickering ember. Taking it in her metaphorical hands she nursed it with her own force presence. Healing had never been a skill she had learned much about. She was still a Padawan after all. The Jedi tended to wait until they were full knights before specialising their skills.

Still as inept as her fumblings through the force were she could feel his life force spread out through his body again. The connection between their force presences continued to widen as she focused. His dark power mixing with her own neutral presence. The _taste_ was something she had never felt before. The dark side was like a mix of all the most angry and potent feelings. Hate, anger, fear and lust. She could only try to focus past the feelings and save the man that was close to death.

Finally the bleeding stopped. Thankfully it seemed Revan's own body was more than capable of directing the healing instinctively. A force healing sleep perhaps? She could enter into one herself but putting others into that same state was beyond her current skill.

Just when she was about to start dragging the man to an escape pod an emergency siren began sounding. Running to a nearby console she flicked through the blue mainframe before recognising an automatic command. In the event of severe damage or catastrophic decompression the ship was to make an automatic hyperspace jump. The only problem being that the computer had missed one vital process. Jumping into hyperspace wasn't something you could just do, you needed minutes' worth of calculations to be completed and most of the equipment here on the bridge was damaged.

It was possible that the coordinates the computer was using were bad. A star here or a planet there and they would get blown into particulate matter!

 **"Alert: Emergency Hyperspace Jump initiated."**

Dashing to Revan's side she put her arms under his shoulders and began dragging him as carefully as possible. He was still critically injured and any further trauma was unlikely to do him any good.

As she dragged him through the corridors she saw sith trooper and republic commando corpses alike. It looked like they had died locked in mortal combat, the level of shrapnel and blaster scoring seemed to suggest that anyway. In the distance she could see technicians and other officers running for their lives.

They were only a corridor away when she felt the ship slip into hyperspace. Her sense of the force always told her when a ship was moving like this. In hyperspace the force still allowed you to be connected to material space and time allowing her to feel as planets passed her by faster than she could acknowledge.

 **"Alert: Hyperspace anomaly detected! Please stand by!"**

This transition to hyperspace was not normal. She could feel the stress upon the force so much so that it caused her moderate pain. Gritting her teeth she focused through it. They were going deeper than normal that was for certain. Normally ships only skimmed the surface and depending on how good the hyperdrive was a ship could go deeper and faster.

To Bastila it felt like they were falling into a pit. If she wasn't so panicked about getting to the escape pods she would have been sick at the feeling.

Around them the ship seemed to be coming apart at the seams. Bulkheads were buckling as if under great stress. Sparks and high pitched whines were sounding all around them. A sudden lurch and it was finally over.

 **"Alert: Gravitational body detected! Engines offline. Orbital descent will occur in six minutes and counting!"**

A planet? A star? Damn it why did droids have to be so annoying? They didn't have a damn choice either way.

Finally reaching the escape pods she found the only one still functional. Bringing up the navigation panel she breathed a sigh of relief. It was a habitable planet with some kind of industrial presence. At least they wouldn't die from lack of air on some desolate planetoid.

Lifting up Revan was a challenge even with his armour being surprisingly light. Thankfully the escape pods were horizontally loaded. So she managed to push the man in head first. Crawling in Bastila strapped Revan into his seat before taking her own. A control panel for the pod came down to her hand. Pressing the release button she braced herself for the explosive charge.

One explosion later and she felt gravity disappear. It was surreal watching the stars tumble in the porthole as they fell towards the planet. For a time it was quiet. Revan was still breathing thankfully. She was unsure how much longer that would last if he didn't get medical attention.

It wasn't long before she felt the pod begin to buck across the atmosphere of the unknown planet. Flames began to claw across the porthole. Focusing on the force she tried to mediate and ignore the rising temperature.

Minutes passed and she finally looked up at the porthole again. There was blue sky outside. It wouldn't be long now before they landed.

"I just hope the parachutes are still working…"

Grimacing she closing her eyes and braced for impact.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So this cross over will feature just before the stargate program starts up again around 1996. Let's just say the Sith interdictor crashing to Earth is going to make a splash that everyone is going to see. So secrets are going to evaporate fast. Plus the idea of a totalitarian empire controlling the galaxy is going to scare the crap out of everyone. So we'll see a lot of scrambling to try and make sense of the wreck.

As for Revans seemingly odd flip from Arrrrgh I'm evil to Yeah you should totally join us we have the best shit! Personality flip flop. Well some comedy is okay no?

So what do you think? Read and Review!


End file.
